Not an Angel
by LaylaRisa-RinoaAerithHeartiley
Summary: Angel is always seen as innocent right? Not anymore. When Angel's life becomes twisted and wrong what happens? Most importantly who can save Angel from herself? Angel is closer to Max and Fang in age All Human harsh content not graphic Face Down break off
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

My name is Angel and I'm fifteen years old. My best friend is Monique but we call her Nudge. Max is seventeen and my adoptive sister, she is awesome and a total badass. Her two best friends are Jeff Griffiths, but we call him Iggy, and Fang Ride. Fang and me are the only ones who we didn't give a nickname. Max's real name is Lacey. Last is my brother Trevor but we call him Gazzy for obvious reasons. It's weird how we're all connected somehow. Still I love them all and although I love my mother, my friends are my family. You know how in high school everyone has a clique name? Ours is the Flock.


	2. Real CH 1

**Chapter One**

Today is my first day of high school. Yeah I know it's weird that I'm fifteen and just starting high school. My sister Max is seventeen and just starting junior year it's the same with Fang and Iggy. Nudge my best friend and Fang's sister is the same age as me. Gazzy my brother is sixteen. The guys are all on the football team and while Iggy is, as Max would say, a sexist pig Fang is really quiet, Gazzy is somewhere in the middle.

"Angel, you almost ready?" Gazzy called. Max was riding with Fang and Gazzy was driving me. Yeah, anyone who drives has a car but this is a big city. We don't live in a bad neighborhood in fact we live in a really nice one. Our families have money but that doesn't mean they're the best.

"Yeah I'll be down soon Gaz."

I took a minuet to look again at what I wore. My curly blonde hair was down and long. I parted it to the side so my right blue eye was slightly covered. My clothes were a reddish pink camie, short white shorts, knee high lace up converse, a hat the says "Roxy", and a locket with a rose.

Okay, I'll admit it I look good. **(A/N: Link to pic on profile). **

"Angel! We've got to go!"

"Coming!" I run down stairs grabbing my Aero bag/purse thing.

***********

"Angel!" Nudge yelled as soon as I got out of the car. I'd been to the high school a lot with Max but this time was different. This time it was my school.

"Nudge!" I yelled running over to her. I heard Gazzy sigh and laughed. Nudge and me were both talking at the same time and laughing. I had a good feeling about this year.

*************

"Hey." I voice from behind me said. I turned to face a cute guy. He looked like he might have been in Max's grade but I wasn't sure.

"Hi." I smiled. Was he flirting with me? He smiled at me but instead of it being cute it made me want to shiver. It was the way he looked at me, like he was undressing me with his eyes.

"I don't think I've seen you before. Are you a freshman?" He ask stepping a bit closer.

"Do I look like a man?" was all I said before turning away. I didn't like that guy. Something just felt off about him.

* * *

**A/N: So like it? Hate it? Rewrite it? Make the chapters longer? Tell me anything please I NEED feedback.**


	3. The party part one

**Chapter Two**

"Then he winked at me! OMG!" Nudge and I were sitting with our other friends laughing as Britney gushed about a guy flirting with her in her science class. I took off my hat and set it on the table. Suddenly my friends got very quiet. I looked up to see them all staring at something above me. I turned around and saw the guy from before. I raised my eyebrows something I'd seen Max do to guys that tried to flirt with her.

"Hi?" I used a tone that made it a question.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. It was very rude off me to treat you like that." I wouldn't have said it was rude just kind of weird. I sifted in my seat and nodded at him. "I'd really like to be friends. What's your name?" He asked smiling. This time it didn't seem so off. He really was good looking.

"Angel." I told him smiling. Okay, maybe I liked this guy.

"Alright I'm Seth." He told me smiling back. He wasn't a jock or anything like that he reminded me a little of Fang really. He had black hair that was long and fell into his bright blue eyes. His hair had little bits of red in it that looked really cool as well. He was tall but not overly so and from what I could tell had one hell of a body.  
"Well, Seth, I'll see you around okay?" I asked smiling before turning back to my friends. I heard Seth walk away and immediately all my friends started freaking out.

"OMG THAT WAS SETH KNIGHT!" Nudge whisper-yelled. I laughed. "He's one of the most popular guys in school!" They were all freaking out and we started to talk about how cute he was.

"You're so lucky Angel." Britney said sighing. I smiled at her. "Hey, you get plenty of guys." I told her. The bell for lunch ended and we all got up heading to our different classes. I had art next and I took a seat and went ahead and started drawing. I thought about Seth while I drew. I still couldn't shake the bad feeling but I wanted to ignore it. What could be wrong with him? Maybe Max was just rubbing off on me.

* * *

"So, how was school?" Max asked me as we all walked out together.

"Good, I met a guy." I said shyly. I then looked up and saw him heading our way. "There he is." I said nodding my head in the direction he was coming from. Fang smirked.

"Hey Seth." Iggy called laughing. Gazzy was smiling and I had a good feeling. Maybe they knew Seth and thought he was cool! Then Max wouldn't be able to say no if he liked me!

"Hey Iggy, Fang, Trevor." He said nodding to them. He smiled at me and I giggled. "Hey, Seth so what's this we hear about you chasing our Angel?" Iggy asked him. I could tell he was half serious. When did I get three older brothers not just one?

"She is an Angel indeed." Seth said smirking. I blushed and tried to hide it. Max was watching this all with an interesting expression like she wasn't sure what to make of Seth.

Iggy rolled his eyes and Gazzy spoke up. "I better not hear about you trying to hook up with my little sister. I might have to beat the shit out of you." Gazzy teased him and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Max, Nudge, let's leave the big boys to play." I said grabbing their hands and pulling them away. Max, surprisingly, let me.

"Angel, he totally likes you!" Nudge shrieked and I laughed as we got into Max's car. I have no idea how she got it here but she did. She's Max she has her ways.

"He seemed nice." Max said smiling at me in her mirror. I guess she decided he was okay. Most likely I should thank Fang.

"Yeah, and he's cute." I said giggling again. If Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were all okay with him then I was just being paranoid, right? My phone went off saying I had a text.

_Hey got the guys to give me your number_

_Seth_

I smiled and texted him back saving the number.

_There is a party tonight. You wanna come?_

_Seth_

"Max, do you think mom will care if I go to a party tonight?" I asked her. I'd get Nudge and Britney to go with me.

"Angel... are you sure you're ready to go to a high school party?" Max asked apprehension clear in her voice. Nudge spoke up.

"Iggy's getting Fang to go and Gazzy might be going too. I can go too." Nudge said. Did I ever mention how much I love this girl? "the party should be totally chilled and with all of us there what could happen to Angel? We can all watch out for her and stuff. It's like a total must when you get to high school anyway. You go to parties sometimes too Max. Beside Angel would never get drunk or anything stupid like that. Oh, God, how sucky would that be? Angel getting drunk would be weird don't you think?" I put a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Thank you Nudge." I said laughing. "So, Max, what do you think?" I asked again. Please let me go.

"I think she'd most likely let you go." I smiled. Max was really the one who made the choice about what I could do. Our mom said yes to anything so Max took care of me instead. Nudge started talking right away about what we should wear. I told Seth I would be there but I almost wasn't sure I wanted to. I got a bad feeling from this guy and I was going to a party with him. It seemed kind of like a stupid move for me to make but I was too happy about a guy liking me to care.

*********

I pulled on the bottom of my jacket as we pulled up to the party. Gazzy was giving me a ride. He looked over at me.  
"Angel, I'll have my phone the whole night. Anything happens, anything at all, call me and I'll come find you." I smiled at my brother.

"I know. I'll stay with Nudge, okay?" I said calmly. Things would be fine. I stepped out of the car smiling. Nudge and I had picked out outfits that didn't demand everyone to look at us but showed off how good we looked. **(Outfit on profile.) **I was wearing a dark green camie with a blue jacket over it that was half zipped up. I was also wearing a jean short skirt with black and pink flats. I then wore my rose necklace that sat just below my collarbone. It was a necklace Max had given to me. I walked into the party and music was blasting. I needed to find Nudge.

"Angel!" I heard someone call my name and turned. It was Seth.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I had any grammar or spelling mistakes. This is chapter two which is longer. I would like to say that there will not be much of Max or Fang in this so they might seem a bit OOC please let me know if it gets too bad.** **REVIEW!**


	4. Broken Wings The party part two

**Chapter Three**

**(I will now write in third person because it's easier.)**

Angel had been at this party for a few hours and all of that time had been spent with Seth. Now she sat on a couch alone a cup in her hand. Angel believed that she hadn't had any alcohol however Seth had given her the drink so she couldn't be sure. Seth had gone to do something so Angel went looking for her friends. Something about all this suddenly felt off to her and she wanted to leave.

After a few minuets of searching Angle found her friends and from the looks of things Angel had arrived just in time.

"Look, bitch, you and you're little friend need to back the hell off." An older girl was saying to Britney and Nudge, although she seemed to be speaking to Nudge more then Britney.

"Is there a problem here?" Angel asked her voice cold as she came up behind her friends standing with them. Angel glared at this girl who'd insulted her friends and she looked even stronger and meaner then Max ever had.

"Yeah, these bitches have been all over our boyfriends all night." The girl said glaring right back at Angel.

"Clearly it's your boys who have the problem because they can't have been 'all over them' unless the boys let them. So, instead of yelling at us why don't you back the hell off and deal with the real problem." Angel said getting in the girls face.

"Lily, that's Seth's new girl. You should leave her alone, you know Seth doesn't like it when you fight with his girls." Another girl spoke up talking to the one who had been fighting with Angel. The girl, Lily, took a step back.

"Thanks for telling me Layla." Lily said to her friend. "So your Seth's new toy? Good luck with that. You'll last a week before he comes back to me again." She told Angel with a cold smile.

"And how long do you last? One night at most?" Angel shot back. _What do they mean 'Seth's new girl'? They make it sound like he does this a lot... _Angel thought to herself not letting her confusion show. Lily looked both shocked and angry.

"Your lucky you've got Seth to protect you but his protection only last at this party. Back at school you're free game." Lily told Angel her voice dangerous.

"Bring it." Angel said just as dark. Lily smirked before turning and walking away.

"Angel are you sure that was smart?" Britney asked watching Lily walk away. Nudge as smiling brightly at Angel.

"I think it was awesome! You were totally like Max only a thousand times better because Max would've just punched her and that's really no fun. But you Angel you like awesome! She was like calling us bitches and you wouldn't take that so you basically said she was a slut with a disloyal boyfriend! It was awesome!" Nudge finished her rant the same way she'd started it.

"Thanks Nudge but I think I wanna go home now, that okay with all of you?" Angel asked. It had felt good fighting with that girl but Angel still couldn't shake her bad feeling. Something was going to happen and Angel didn't want to be around to see what it was.

"Yeah Angel that's fine. I'll go find the guys and tell them we're going and you can go ahead and start going. We'll catch up with you, okay?" Angel nodded and left her friends. They were walking to Britney's house that wasn't that far from here to all stay the night. Angel knew the way by heart so she was fine to go alone.

After walking a short ways she stopped because she didn't feel very good. She'd been dizzy for a long time now and she felt like she was going to be sick. The way to Britney's house took a path that was normally only used for bikes but it was better then walking past all the bars at night. Angel stumbled to the side of the path, fell to her knees, and tried not to get sick. She didn't last long before she was cough and retching. _What the hell? I didn't drink _Angel thought to herself confused. She pushed herself to her feet hoping that she wouldn't become sick again.

"Angel." Seth's voice came from behind her. She turned to face him. Her heart was pounding and Angel knew something was wrong, even if she couldn't tell just what it was.

"Yeah?" She asked taking a step back because Seth was walking towards her. He reached out taking her arm into his hand, keeping her from moving away.

* * *

Angel couldn't bring herself to move. He was gone now, thank god, but she still couldn't move. Her memories haunted her. She'd tried so hard but...

"Angel!" She heard Nudge's voice calling to her. Then Britney's was too but Angel still didn't move. "Oh, God, what if something happened to her?" She heard Nudge say. They called her name again.

"Look!" She heard Britney cry and suddenly they were right next to her. "Angel, wake up." Britney told her and it sounded like she was crying.

"I'm going to call Max." Nudge said and suddenly Angel sat up.

"No! Don't tell Max." She said firmly. Nudge looked at her scared and confused. "Do not tell Max. If she found out anything small happened she'd never let me out of the house again. I just got into a fight, okay?" Lying and saying it was a fight made the most sense because of the wounds Angel had on her arms and stomach.

"Alright..." Nudge said hesitantly. "Let's just get you to Britney's and clean you up." She said and the two girls helped Angel up. She tried hard not to flinch when they touched her. Everything was wrong here. _Someone tell me this was a dream. _She pleaded silently.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, poor Angel. I'm sorry but this isn't a dream... So anyway please review and I'm hoping you know what happened in that little time skip because I really only want to write brief flashes of it for now as flash backs. Sorry it took me so long to update.**


	5. Not an Angel Short

**Chapter 4**

After reaching the house Britney and Nudge helped Angel clean the wounds on her arms and stomach. They didn't ask questions just let Angel handle this her way. The girls left her alone so she could change into her clothes. After changing her clothes Angel looked at herself in the mirror for the first time. She couldn't see a difference in her reflection.

"_Please just let me go!"_

Angel fell to the floor curling into a ball while holding her head. Her own screams ringing in her ear but she wasn't screaming anymore.

"_Just stop!"_

"Angel?" Nudge's voice came through the door softly.

"I'm fine." Angel said standing up slowly and opening the door. "Perfectly fine." The lie came so easily to Angel. She couldn't bring herself to get the words out about what really happened so instead lies came to her lips. It was so easy to lie, to hide like a child. Lying is easy but the truth is so much harder because it's real and you know it's real. You've lived it, you know it above anything else, and that scares you. It scares you because no matter how hard you try you can't run from it. Angel was trying to run but this truth, this reality, was following her. It was trying to over power her but Angel fought pushing it back and letting herself live a lie.

"Okay... we set up a movie if you're up for it." Nudge said still hesitant. She knew something was off with Angel but she didn't know what it was.

"Sure." Angel said and went down stairs. There she grabbed her pillow and blanket wrapping herself up. Nudge hit play on the movie and Angel stopped paying attention. Before she knew it Angel was asleep and nightmares haunted her.

**********

"Angel!" Nudge's voice shattered her nightmare and she shot up glancing wildly around. "Calm down! It's just us." Nudge said placing a hand on the other girls shoulder. Angel jerked away.

"Sorry," She said breathing hard. "I fell asleep."

"And had a freaking nightmare." Britney said sighing. "That's it. I'm calling Max."

"No!" Angel yelled getting up. "Do not do that!"

"I'll tell her your sick, not that you got hurt. You need to go home and rest." Britney explained. Angel sighed but gave in. Britney left to use the phone.

"Angel, what happened to you?" Nudge whispered. Angel pretended not to hear her as she gathered her stuff up.

***************

Max carried Angel into the house because the girl had fallen asleep on the way home. After carrying her up the stairs Max put her to bed tucking her in and stroking her hair.

"My perfect little Angel." She said softly before raising and leaving the room. There alone in the dark Angel whispered the words she'd been trying to say ever sense it happened.

"_I'm not an Angel anymore." _

_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, it's short but it is an update, right? Come on someone say right! Well I might update again today because I have nothing better to do.**** Review please! It makes me update more!**_  
_


	6. Someone Come and Save Me

Chapter 5

Monday morning. Angel had told everyone she was sick all weekend. She'd never left her room. They brought her food while she pretended to be asleep and left it on her table. Angel would eat and then be 'asleep' when they came in to get the dishes. She couldn't face them. Right then, Angel wanted to be anyone but herself. However, she was still Angel and that meant that this morning she had to get up and face the world. She was Angel. She was the sister of Max. She could face everyone and keep living this lie she'd made for herself.

Angel dressed carefully. She wanted to look like nothing was wrong. Still, there were hints. Her dark makeup, the complex hairstyle, and the way every time she looked in a mirror she flinched. Angel had never been the type to wear dark makeup but she did own it. It was for times when she preformed. However, today she was wearing thick black eyeliner and dark eye shadow. Her eyes stood out and she looked very nice but it was unlike her. Angle also rarely did anything with her hair. Usually it was just down. She said it was useless to try and do a style. Today, it was in a complex bun with different pieces hanging down and chop sticks holding it up. She looked very pretty but she didn't totally look like Angel.

"Ang? It's time to go. You coming?" Max's voice carried through the door. She'd been ready for this. The only person she'd talked to all weekend was the person she feared most. The person she should hate, did hate. Seth.

"Seth is giving me a ride. He should be here soon." Angel called to her sister. Max sighed but walked away from the door. Seth had talked to Angel. He'd acted like nothing had happened mostly. Maybe it didn't happen. Angel didn't know what to do but she was afraid to push him out, afraid to tell anyone, afraid to even admit it to herself. A horn beeped outside and Angel picked up her bag and walked to face her worst nightmare.

* * *

Seth had kept his hand on Angel's knee the whole ride and Angel hadn't found her voice to say anything but she'd felt like she wanted to hurl. Still, she smiled and acted like it had never happened. Just like Seth was. Before they got out of the car Seth kissed Angel. Then he let her go and got out. Angel followed trying to not start screaming.

"Angel?" Nudge asked walking up to the girl. Seth stopped for a second before moving on. He didn't like waiting for her. That's what he'd told her anyway.

"Yeah?" Angel asked moving to meet the girl. She was tugging on a strand of her blond hair. Seth had said he liked it like that. That meant from now on she would wear it like this. Angel kept telling herself that if she kept him happy he wouldn't do that again. He'd let her make her own choices.

"Are you okay?" Nudge asked. Britney stood behind her also waiting for the answer. This was her chance. Say it. Say it. Say it!

"I'm fine." She couldn't say it. She'd told herself she would. She'd thought she was going to. Then, something else came out of her mouth. Nudge nodded and the trio walked into the school building.

* * *

"_Come on Angel, my pretty little Angel. There's no point in fighting it. Just enjoy it."_

Angel shivered. She could still feel it. She could feel his hands running over her body. She just didn't feel right and his words kept echoing in her mind. _Someone save me. _Angel had this thought that night and she still had it but it was too late now. No one could save her now. There alone in her room Angel pulled out a notebook. She took a deep breath and wrote the first of many songs that Seth inspired.

_**I awoke only to find my lungs empty,  
And through the night, so it seems I'm not breathing.  
And now my dreams are nothing like they were meant to be,  
And I'm breaking down, I think I'm breaking down.**_

After not too long Angel was done with the song. She'd even written the music as she went. Closing the book and holding it to her chest she walked down the hall to talk to Max about performing it. It was the only way Angel knew how to let these feelings out. She couldn't tell anyone but maybe if someone listened hard enough they would hear her. Hear these cries for help that she kept making.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so today I got a review from someone asking if I was going to update again. So, today, after drill, I got on here and wrote. I won't be able to upload a lot because I'm on my high school Drill team. We have practice a lot and early so I'm really busy. But I am still doing this story I promise. Please review because that reminds me to update. The song I'm using in this chapter is Sleeping Sickness-City and Color.  
**


End file.
